


Pippa Coulson & the 8 Jerks

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Series: Pippa and Steve [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Body Policing, Comic strips, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Schmoop, Sexism, Slurs, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transmisogyny, Transphobia, Unrealistic standards for women, bad relationships, evil exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A.k.a Steve Rogers simply is the best boyfriend but we already knew that, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can be linked to [this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810851) so... yeah, that's kind of my headcanon for Alan's face. But feel free to imagine him different! :)


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
